Ash's New Beau
by VickyT36
Summary: A few months after performing at Moon Theater, Ash meets Michael a porcupine who works in the food industry. When Ash gets to know him, she starts to develop feelings for him and vice versa for Michael. Could Michael fill the empty spot in her heart that Lance left?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another sing fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

It had been about three months since 18-year-old Ash had performed at Moon Theater, and she was doing well for herself. She'd been performing at the theater, and doing small gigs. Her ex-boyfriend Lance had tried to get back with her, but she turned him down, but she did wish him well.

One afternoon, she was at a simple restaurant for lunch. She was enjoying her bean salad, when she heard a small voice. "Excuse me?" it asked. She looked down and saw a porcupine girl, about eight-years-old, wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Are you Ash, the one who sang "Set it All Free" at Moon Theater?" asked the young porcupine. "Yes I am." answered Ash. "I saw you on TV, you were amazing." Ash chuckled, and said, "Well thank you."

"Brianna." said a voice. They saw one of the waiters, a porcupine wearing jeans, a black shirt, and an apron walking towards them, he looked about 19-years-old. "Brianna, I told you to say at your booth." he said to the little girl.

Then he looked at Ash. "I'm very sorry if this little busybody was bothering you, miss." he said. "It's all right. I always enjoy meeting a fan." said Ash. "It's Ash, Michael, the rocker." said Brianna.

"Well Brianna let's let Miss Ash finish her meal in peace." said Michael. "Okay, bye, Miss Ash." said Brianna, and she left. "Bye, Brianna." said Ash. "Sorry again, for my little sister." said Michael. "Like I said, it's okay." said Ash.

"Okay, well enjoy the rest of your food." said Michael, and he left. "Hmm, he's pretty...nice." said Ash. "So that's Ash, she's pretty cool." said Michael, and went back to work. When she finished eating and left the restaurant, her cell phone rang.

When she answered it, Buster was on the line saying he wanted her and everyone else at the theater, because he wanted to tell them all something for tomorrow. So Ash quickly, caught the metro train, and rode to the theater.

* * *

When she got there, she went inside and saw that everyone else was there. "There you are Ash." said Johnny. "Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late." said Ash. "You're not, Mr. Moon hasn't come down from his office yet." said Meena.

"I hope he has an idea for our next show." said Rosita. "Ja, I'm ready to do more singing and dancing." added Gunter. Then Buster and Ms. Crawly came out to the stage. "Hello everybody, now listen up. Ever since our last show, everyone's been asking me what's next. So after a lot of thought, I've decided that this singing and dancing show should have a theme." he explained.

"That sounds great, what kind of theme?" asked Rosita. "Since spring is here and everyone's in a good mood, I figured we do a show that represents springtime, you know with new beginnings, something lively and happy." Buster replied.

"That sounds like a great idea." said Meena. "Ja we celebrate the new season with song." added Gunter. "Great, now be here at 8:30 tomorrow so we can start rehearsing." said Buster.

* * *

As Ash left the metro station, and walked back to her apartment, she passed by the restaurant she was at earlier. She looked through the window, and saw Michael taking an order. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and he was pretty good looking.

Next time she went to the restaurant, she hoped he'd be working a shift. When Michael's shift was over, he got Brianna and the two got in his car, and drove to their home. "I can't believe I got to meet Ash." said Brianna.

"You'll have a story to tell your friends at school tomorrow." said Michael, as he drove. "She seemed nice didn't see?" "Yeah, she did." answered Michael. Ash was a nice porcupine, and she was pretty, he hoped he'd see her in the restaurant again.

 **That's chapter 1, sorry if it's short, plz review and comment nicely.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

The following day at the theater, Ash was in her rehearsal space strumming her guitar. She was having a hard time thinking of a song to sing for the show. All the others were already working on their routines.

Johnny was going to sing "Lovely Day", Meena was singing "You are my Sunshine", and Rosita and Gunter were singing and dancing to "Roar". She knew she could think of a song, she just needed some inspiration.

She looked at the clock, and saw it was almost noon. "Well, just about time for lunch." said Ash. It was good thing to, because her stomach started growling. When she walked out of the room, she saw that the others had gotten the idea to take a lunch break too.

"Hey, where you guys going?" asked Buster. "We're taking a short break for lunch, Mr. Moon." explained Johnny. "There'll be no need for that, because lunch is coming to us." said Buster. "What do you mean?" asked Rosita.

"I figured you guys would get hungry while you're here rehearsing, so I hired a catering company to bring us food." Buster explained. "Great." said Gunter. "Mr. Moon, the van is here." said Ms. Crawly, coming downstairs.

"And that's them now." said Buster. There was a knock on the stage door, and he answered it. Outside stood a bull, crocodile, zebra, and porcupine wearing blue shirts, black pants, and black shoes, and the last three animals were carrying boxes.

"Mr. Moon you ordered this food?" asked the bull. "Yes, come on in, you're right on time." said Buster, letting them in. When they walked in, Ash noticed that the porcupine was Michael, and Michael noticed Ash.

"Where do you want these, Mr. Moon?" asked the bull. "Right over here." said Buster, referring to some tables. "So what do we got?" asked Johnny, as the contestants walked over to the tables.

"For you we're prepared tofu sandwiches, fruit salad, Cesar salad, and fruit punch." said the crocodile, as Michael and the zebra opened the boxes and set the food out. "It looks delicious." said Meena.

"Thank you, well go ahead and try it." said the bull. As they took some food and tried it, Ash walked up to Michael. "Micheal you're a caterer too?" she asked. "Yeah, Monday and Wednesday I'm a waiter, and Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday I'm a caterer." Michael explained.

"Interesting jobs." said Ash. "Yeah, so you work at Moon Theater?" asked Michael. "Well, I do performances here sometimes and get paid, so I guess you could say that." Ash explained. "So...how's the food?" asked Michael.

Ash took a bite out of a tofu sandwich, and ate it. "Good." said Ash. "Glad you like it." said Michael. "Mr. Bullard, this food is delicious." said Buster. "Thank you, Mr. Moon." said the bull. "We'll definitely be using you again." said Buster.

"Great, well since you're all taken care of, we'll be going now. Let's go." said Mr. Bullard. The crocodile and zebra followed, but Michael lagged behind. "Michael, let's go." said Mr. Bullard. "Coming, Mr. Bullard. See you around, Ash." said Michael, and he left.

"Bye." said Ash.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, they went back to their rehearsal areas. Ash strummed her guitar trying to think of a song, when she heard the door opened. She looked up, and in the doorway was Rosita and Meena.

"Oh hi guys, shouldn't you be practicing?" she asked. "We came to a good stopping point." explained Meena. "How's your song going?" asked Rosita. "Not so good, I can't think of a song to play." Ash explained.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something soon. By the way, who was that you were talking to earlier?" asked Meena. "Michael, oh he's a waiter at a restaurant I was eating at the other day." Ash explained.

"How'd you meet him?" asked Rosita. "His little sister came up to me at the restaurant, apparently she's a fan. Why do you ask?" said Ash. "It's just that we couldn't help noticing that he seemed like a nice guy, and you've kicked Lance to the curb..." said Meena.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Michael is just an acquaintance. I'm not just gonna jump up and say I want him to be my boyfriend, I barely know him." said Ash. "Hey, we're not saying you should just jump up and date him, but we just meant he seems nice." said Rosita.

The two left, and that made Ash think Michael was a nice guy, and she would like to get to know him better.

* * *

In the van Mr. Bullard's workers rode in, Michael seemed distracted. "Earth to Michael." said the crocodile. "Huh, what is it, Hector?" asked Michael. "Something on your mind?" asked Hector. "No, not really." said Michael.

"Yeah right." said Ricky, the zebra. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Michael. "We saw you talking to that lady porcupine." said Hector. "Tell us you got her digits." said Ricky. "No I did not, I barely know Ash." said Michael.

"Ha so you do know her name." said Hector. "So what, she was at the restaurant I was working at, and Brianna was talking to her, and I had to get her back to her seat." explained Michael. "Well, are you just gonna stay strangers or are you gonna get to know her better?" asked Ricky.

Michael rolled his eyes at his friends, but thought about it, it couldn't hurt to get to know Ash better.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and comment. A/N: If you're wondering where Mike is, I'll explain that in another story, and if you have an idea on what song Ash should sing, pm me your suggestion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, which was a Friday, Ash went back to the restaurant where Michael worked after rehearsing at the theater. When she walked in she saw Michael, giving a credit card back to some skunks.

"Thanks for coming to Speedy's." he said. "We definitely will." said one of the skunks leaving. "Hey, Michael." said Ash. Michael turned around, and was a little surprised to see Ash. "Ash, hello, welcome to Speedy's." said Michael.

"Hey, Michael, the boss said you can have your break now." said another waiter, as he walked by. "Thanks, Charlie." said Michael. "Well, looks like I cam in at the right time." said Ash, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, you want to sit outside?" asked Michael. "Sure." said Ash. The two walked outside, and took a seat at a table. The two were quiet for a moment, then Michael spoke. "So how's rehearsals for the show going?" he asked.

"It's going okay, but I still haven't figured out a song to sing for it yet." said Ash. "Well when you do figure one out, I bet Brianna will want to go." said Michael. "Yeah I bet she would." said Ash.

"You know, Ash I was wondering would you ever want to do something?" asked Michael. "Do something, like what?" Ash asked. "I don't know like go get coffee or go for a walk, nothing fancy, just something where we could get to know each other." Michael explained.

Ash smiled, and said, "Sure I'd like that, I'm free tomorrow." "So am I. But wait I told Brianna I'd take her out." said Michael. "Well she can come too." said Ash. "You don't mind?" "No, besides she's adorable." said Ash.

"Great, so tomorrow would you want to go to the pizza place in the city." he suggested. "Sounds fun, around noon?" "Great, I can pick you up if you want." said Michael. "That'd be fine, here's my address." said Ash, she took out a pen and paper from her purse.

She wrote her address down, and gave it to him. "Thanks." said Michael. "Michael, break time's over." said his boss, coming outside. "Coming, Mr. S. I gotta get back to work now." he said. "That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." said Ash, getting up.

"Yeah, see you then." said Michael, as he went back into the restaurant. As Ash rode the metro train home, she found herself feeling excited for tomorrow, and as Michael worked, he found himself being extra friendly because he was anticipating the next day.

That night, when he was tucking Brianna in for bed, he told her that Ash would be joining them tomorrow. "Are you serious, that's awesome." said Brianna. "I knew you'd like that." said Michael, and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night." he said, as he turned off the light. "Hey, Michael?" asked Brianna. "Yeah?" he asked. "Do you like Ash?" Hearing that caused Michael to blush, luckily she couldn't see it. "Well, we're going to be friends." he said, and he closed her door.

* * *

At noon the next day Michael and Brianna went to pick up Ash. When they got to Ash's apartment, they saw her waiting outside for them. She opened the car door, and got in. "Hi, Michael, hey Brianna." said Ash, she got in.

"Hi, Miss Ash." said Brianna. "Please, just Ash is fine." said Ash. "Hey, you ready?" asked Michael, as he put the car back in drive. "Yep, I'm ready." said Ash, buckling up. When they got to the pizza restaurant, they got in line to place their order.

"What'll you have?" asked a worker. "We'll have a large cheese and green onion pizza with bread sticks, and three cokes." said Michael. After paying, they were given a number, #23. "Michael, can I go to the game room?" asked Brianna, referring to the video game room.

"Sure, we'll call you when the food gets here." said Michael handing her a couple of dollars. As Brianna went of to the game room, Ash and Michael went to go find a table. "You know, you're a good older brother." complimented Ash.

"Thanks, it's a bit hard sometimes." said Michael. "What do you mean?" asked Ash confused. "Well, about a year ago my folks were killed in a car accident, so I had to take over as her guardian. So I'm both her dad and older brother." he explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Ash. "It's okay, things are better now. I have two steady jobs, get paid good, and Brianna's happy." said Michael. "Number 23." called a worker. "That's our call, I'll get the food, you get Brianna?" asked Michael.

"Sure." said Ash, and she went to get Brianna. She found her playing fruit ninja, and slicing all the fruit. "You're pretty good at this game." she said. "Thanks, it's my favorite game." said Brianna. She finished her game, and the two walked back to the table.

As they ate, Ash thought it would be good to get to know Brianna better. "So Brianna, what grade are you in?" she asked. "3rd grade." Brianna answered. "3rd grade, that's cool. Do you like school?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I like learning, and playing with my friends." Brianna explained. "I bet that's fun." "Yeah, and I'm glad one of the my friends came back to school." "A friend came back to school?" asked Ash.

"One of Brianna's friends had to be out of school because she had a kidney transplant, what was her name again?" said Micheal. "Cassia?" asked Ash. "Yeah, that's it. You know her, Ash?" asked Brianna.

"Yeah, she's Mr. Moon's niece." answered Ash. "Wow." said Brianna. When they finished their pizza, they walked around the park, and got ice cream. It was around 3:30 when they got back to Ash's apartment.

"You want me to walk you to your door?" asked Michael. "Sure." Ash replied. "I'll be right back, Brianna." said Michael. "Okay, bye, Ash." said Brianna. "Bye, Brianna." said Ash. The two walked inside the building, and came to Ash's apartment.

"Well, I had a nice time." said Ash. "Me too, would you ever want to do something again, probably just the two of us?" asked Michael. "I'd like that. But you'll need my number." said Ash. "And you'll need mine." said Michael.

The two exchanged numbers, and Michael said goodbye, and walked back out. As Ash watched his car drive off, she felt that this could be the beginning of something great.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment nicely**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Over the next couple of weeks, Ash and Michael became friends. She stopped by Speedy's to talk to him on his breaks, and whenever his catering company came to Moon Theater he would talk to her there.

Ash also got to know Brianna better. She was a great kid, she was full of energy, happy, and bright. Michael and Ash also called each other on the phone, and talked for at least thirty minutes.

When she arrived at the theater one morning, she was in a good mood. "Good morning Ash, you're in a good mood." said Rosita. "I am." Ash answered. "Did you finally figure out a song to sing?" asked Johnny.

"Well not yet, but I think I'm getting an idea." Ash explained. The real reason she was in such a good mood was because Michael called her last night telling her that he's be coming by the theater today to drop off food, so she'd get to see him.

After a couple of hours working on their acts, the catering company arrived. Ash hurried out of her rehearsal room, and saw Michael and his co-workers bringing in the food. "Hi, Michael." she greeted walking up to him.

"Hey, Ash." he greeted back. "So what do you guys have for us today?" asked Buster. "We have tofu and spinach rolls, salad, lemonade, and for dessert chocolate cupcakes." said Ricky. Everyone grabbed plates, and got some lunch.

As Ash was getting hers, Micheal got her attention, and pulled her aside. "Hey, Ash, I uh made this cupcake for you." he said, putting out a small pastry box. "Wow, thanks." said Ash, taking the box.

She opened it, and saw a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing and in rainbow sprinkles was her name. "I love it." she said. "I thought you would. And I was wondering, would you want to go out on Friday night."

"You mean just the two of us?" asked Ash. "Yeah, if that's okay." said Michael. "Well...I've got nothing else to do, so I'd love to." Ash answered. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." "Great, we can go to dinner at a nice restaurant." he said.

"That'd be nice, what kind of dress code does this place have?" asked Ash. "Semi-formal." Michael answered. "Michael, it's time to go." called Hector. "Coming, see you Friday Ash." said Michael. "Same." said Ash.

After they left, Ash felt so happy she seemed like she was glowing. "Something good happen, Ash?" asked Rosita, as she and Gunter walked back to their room. "Michael asked me out on a date." Ash explained.

"Wonderful." said Gunter. "Good for you." said Rosita. Back in her room, Ash happily strummed her guitar thinking of a song, she couldn't wait until Friday night.

* * *

When Friday evening came, Michael and Ash got ready for their date. At Michael's apartment he had just put on a nice red dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. "Hey Michael." said Brianna, poking her head in her brother's bathroom.

"What is it, Brianna?" he asked. "Why don't you put on some of Dad old cologne?" she suggested. Michael held in a laugh, his little sister was trying to give him dating advice. "Why?" he asked. "Well Dad wore it whenever he went out on a date with Mom." she explained.

Michael smiled gently at his sister, and said, "Thanks, sis. But I think I'll be fine." said Michael. "Suit yourself." said Brianna, and walked off. As he straightened his quills he looked at the bottle of his late father's cologne.

"Ah, what the heck." he said, as he sprayed some on himself. Then the doorbell rang, and Michael walked out of the bathroom and answered it. It was their neighbor, Mrs. Stevens (an armadillo). "Hey, Mrs. Stevens, thanks for babysitting." said Michael, as he invited her in.

"It's no problem, Michael. You just enjoy yourself on your date." said Mrs. Stevens. "Hi, Mrs. Stevens." said Brianna. "Hello, Brianna." said Mrs. Stevens. "Well I gotta go, behave yourself, Bree. Emergency numbers are on the fridge, and I'll be back around nine." said Michael, and he left.

At Ash's apartment, she was wearing a black and purple striped dress with short sleeves, and low black heels. She also had on some dark purple eye shadow. The doorbell rang, and she opened it, and saw Michael.

"Good evening, Ash. You look nice this evening." he said. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Ash said back. "So, shall we?" he asked. "We shall." answered Ash. She grabbed her purse, and locked the door.

They drove into the city, and to a nice restaurant. After parking, they went inside, and Michael told the hostess that they had a reservation. She led the two porcupines to a table for two in the middle of the restaurant.

Michael pulled out Ash's seat for her, which Ash thought was very gentleman-like. He then sat down himself, and a waiter came up. "Good evening, I'm Franklin, I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with drinks?" asked Franklin.

"I'll have a coke." said Ash. "Same for me." said Michael. Franklin left to get the drinks, and the two looked over their menus. "See anything you want?" Michael asked. "I think I'll get this fried tofu salad. What about you?" Ash replied.

"I'm getting the grilled tofu with broccoli." said Michael. "You know, I know Brianna's a fan of my music, but what about you?" asked Ash. "Well you're pretty good musician, and your song was great. I just didn't fan girl over you like my sister does." he explained.

"(Giggles), thanks. I love playing music." said Ash. Franklin brought their drinks, and took their dinner orders. While waiting the two talked about their hobbies, interests, dreams, and basic things about themselves.

Ash had to admit she was really enjoying Michael's company. He was nice, funny, a gentleman, and he was actually interested in what she said and listened, he was much better than Lance.

Michael enjoyed Ash's company too. She was a kind, friendly, nice to his younger sister, and had a bit of a prickly attitude. After eating dessert, and paying the bill, Michael drove Ash home. He walked her up to her apartment, and she faced him.

"I had a nice time Michael." she said. "I did too, we should go out again sometimes." he said. "Yeah, I'd like that." said Ash. The two were quiet for a moment, and soon they found themselves inching closer to each other.

And the next thing they knew their lips touched, and they bumped noses. After about a minute they parted. "Well, I'll see you around." said Ash. "Yeah, right back at you." said Michael. Ash went back inside, and she felt utter bliss.

When Michael got home, he suspected Brianna was already fast asleep in bed, but she'd stayed up to see him come home. She peeked out her bedroom door, and saw Michael looked like he'd been dosed with laughing gas from the dentist.

"Somebody got kissed." she whispered.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Ash and Michael began going out more often. They would go to the movies, walks in the park, to lunch, and enjoyed just being together. But they hadn't officially called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

Currently Ash was at Moon Theater practicing her new song. She managed to think of a song to sing, and now she just had to practice. When she finished the last notes, she felt very pleased. Then there was a knock at the door, and Johnny poked his head in.

"Hey Ash, lunch is here, and so is your boyfriend." he said. Ash chuckled. "He's not my boyfriend." she said, then she whispered, "At least not yet." When she walked out, she saw Michael, and smiled.

And when Michael saw her he smiled. He waited until everybody was digging into the food, then he went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, Michael, how's work going?" asked Ash. "Going great, how's the song?" asked Michael.

"Almost done with it. I have an idea for our date tonight." said Ash. "What's that?" "There's this karaoke bar in the city, that I'd like to take you to." Ash explained. "Sounds fun." said Michael. "Great, I'll take the metro to your place, and we'll drive there." said Ash.

"Okay, see you tonight?" he asked. "You know it, bye." said Ash, and she planted a kiss on his cheek, and the two waved goodbye to each other as he left with the others.

* * *

That night, Ash took the metro train to Michael's apartment, and when she inside. Upon arriving at his apartment, she knocked on the door, and Brianna answered it. "Hi, Ash." she said. "Hey, Brianna is your brother ready?" asked Ash.

"Almost, he's just making sure he gets all the boogers out of his nose." said Brianna. "Brianna." said Michael hurrying into the room, he looked embarrassed. "Hi, Ash. Don't listen to Brianna, she's just kidding around." he said.

"Then why did u have your finger..." Brianna started to ask, but the doorbell rang. "Well, there's Mrs. Stevens." said Michael. He answered the door, and Mrs. Stevens came in. After being introduced to Ash, the two left.

As they drove, Ash spoke. "So are you a music lover?" she asked. "I do like music, but I've never sang before." Michael explained. "Then you'll have chance at the karaoke bar." said Ash. "Wait, you mean you want me to sing?" asked Michael, nervously.

"Yeah." Ash answered. "Uh, I don't know, Ash. I mean I don't want to look like a complete idiot in front of a bunch of strangers." said Michael. "Don't worry, I'll be up there with you, and people sing there no matter how they sound." said Ash.

When they arrived at the place, they told a worker that they wanted to sing a duet of Broken by Seether. They took a seat at a table eating chips and salsa as they watched the other acts and waited for their turn.

At their turn they made their way onto the stage. "I'm a little nervous, Ash." said Michael. "Relax, just follow the words on the screen, and I'm right here." said Ash. They grabbed two microphones, and after taking a deep breath, Michael started.

Ash was surprised, he was actually a pretty good singer, then she joined him for the next part. Together they sang the song, enjoying the sound of each other's voice. The patrons clapped, and the two bowed.

Back at their table, they talked some more. "You're a pretty good, singer." said Ash. "Thanks, you're good too, but then again you know that already." said Michael. Ash giggled at his comment.

"You know, Ash I was wondering." said Michael. "What?" asked Ash. "Would you want to make it official, that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Well...I'll let you know my answer tomorrow night at the show. Here are tickets for you and Brianna." said Ash, giving him two tickets.

"Thanks, we'll be there." said Michael, taking the tickets. When it was time for Ash to get home, he walked her to the metro station. "See you tomorrow, night." said Michael. "I'll look for you." said Ash. The two kissed, and she got on the train.

Michael hoped to get an answer tomorrow night.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review, and thx 2 author dantekassaki 4 the song idea  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

The next day Ash practiced her song at the theater. She couldn't wait until the show, and express her feelings. At Speedy's, Michael was in an especially good mood because he was looking forward to seeing Ash perform.

And at Brianna's school, she was a bit jittery in her seat, because she was going to be attending the show. That evening, everyone in the city was trying to get a ticket to see Buster Moon's show.

Since Michael and Brianna already had tickets, they didn't have to wait in the line. An usher punched holes in their tickets, and showed them to their seats, which was in the third row. "This is so exciting." said Brianna.

"Calm down there, sis." said Micheal. "Hi, Brianna." said a voice. The two porcupines turned their heads to see Cassia and her mother, Missy. "Hi, Cassia. Where are you going?" asked Brianna. "We're going back stage, to wish everyone luck before the show." Cassia explained.

"Neat, can I go?" asked Brianna. "Brianna, you can't just go backstage." said Michael. "Oh, it's all right, Michael. Buster says any friend of Cassia's is welcome at the theater." said Missy. "Please, Michael?" asked Brianna.

"Well okay, but I'm going to." said Michael. "Because you want to see Ash?" asked Brianna. Michael blushed. "No, someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble." said Michael. So the two quietly got out of their seats, and followed Missy and Cassia backstage.

They saw all the acts getting into their performing outfits, and doing some last minute practicing. Buster was in the center of it all, then he saw his sister, niece, and Michael and Brianna. "Hey, you guys made it." he said going up to them.

"Hi, Uncle Buster, this is my friend Brianna." said Cassia. "Well, hello, Brianna, and Michael nice to see you again." said Buster. "Yeah, you too, Mr. Moon." said Michael. "Ash is right back there, if you're looking for her." said Buster.

Michael and Brianna went back to Ash's dressing room, and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Ash. Michael opened the door, and saw Ash sitting on stool wearing a dark purple dress, black leather jacket, and black boots.

"Hi Ash." said Brianna. "Hey, what are you guys doing back here?" asked Ash. "We just came to wish you good luck." explained Michael. "Thanks, I hope you guys enjoy the show." said Ash. "All right everyone, showtime." called Buster.

"We better get back to our seats, come on, Bree." said Michael. "Bye." said Brianna following her brother. Once the four were back in their seats, the lights dimmed and the show began. Buster came out on his moon, and welcomed everybody.

"And now Gunter and Rosita." he said. On stage the two pigs sang and danced to the "Roar", while performing in a jungle setting, and wearing tiger print outfits. When they finished every applauded especially Rosita's husband Norman, and their kids.

Next Johnny sang "Lovely Day", while playing the music on his piano. From the city's jail, his dad watched his son perform. "That's my boy." he said to the other prisoners. Meena went next, she sang "You are my Sunshine" beautifully, making her mom, grandpa, and grandma proud.

"And last but certainly not least, Ash." said Buster. Everyone clapped, as she walked out onto the stage. She took a quick look at Michael and Brianna, smiled, and started playing. She sang the English version of the Japanese song Story.

It was a beautiful song, and Michael knew she was singing about him and her. How she was no longer alone because he was by her side, and whenever one of them was done the other would be there to cheer them up.

When she finished, the audience applauded. "Well looks like I just got the answer to my question." Michael whispered. After taking a bow, the performers changed out of their outfits, and went to their families.

Ash went to Michael and Brianna. "I'll take that as a yes to my question." said Michael. "Yes, but only if you promise not to break my heart." said Ash. "I promise, if you promise that there's room for Brianna." said Michael, referring to his sister.

"Of course there is. I think it'll be nice having a surrogate little sister." said Ash, as she stroked Brianna quills back, as Brianna giggled. The two stared at each other for a while, until Brianna said. "Are you guys gonna kiss or not?"

The two looked at her, and then she realized it. "Oh, right. I'm not looking." said Brianna covering her eyes. The two pressed their lips together, and carefully put their arms around each other.

As they were kissing, Lance appeared from the crowd of animals leaving with some flowers from Ash, but stopped in his tracks when he saw her kissing another guy porcupine. He finally got it through his head, he'd completely blew it with Ash, and she found someone else.

When Ash and Michael left the theater the held hands while Brianna walked ahead of them. Ash realized she couldn't be happier. She'd made a name for herself as a musician, she had a great job at the theater, and she'd found a guy who would support her and stand by her side no matter what.

 **The End, thx 4 reading and reviewing and thx 2 Gr8white8395 4 suggesting the song  
**


End file.
